Gloomy Sunday
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Darling, I hope that my dream never haunted you. {semi-canon; song fic; hints!EruRi}


shingeki no kyojin by hajime isayama

gloomy sunday by rezso seress, laszlo javor, samuel m. lewis

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

 _Sunday is gloomy,_

 _My hours are slumberless._

 _Dearest, the shadows_

 _I live with are numberless._

.x.

Levi duduk menghadap jendela. Memandang keluar, tak ada yang benar-benar dipandang. Secangkir teh tersaji di meja. Tanpa ada minat, dibiarkan menjadi dingin saja.

Hari minggu menjumpai dirinya, memberikan waktu libur yang tak ingin diterima. Tanpa ada emosi, duduk diam ia di sana. Tidak melamun, tidak mengkhayal, hanya kosong saja. Tak ada gairah terlihat, hanya ada lingkaran yang semakin menghitam saja di matanya.

Lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah berniat untuk berhenti. Bayang-bayang kelam itu selalu menghantui. Banyak, hingga tak dapat terhitung lagi. Tega sekali!

.x.

 _Little white flowers_

 _Will never awaken you._

 _Not where the black coach_

 _Of sorrow has taken you._

.x.

Keluar Levi kemudian. Ditelusuri jalan yang sudah sangat dihafal. Sendiri, ia pergi ke pemakaman. Tak susah menebak tentu saja ingin menyapa pria yang dicinta.

Sampai ke tujuan, dipandangi tanah yang tak lagi basah. Ingin menyapa, tapi bukankah itu akan membuahkan hal yang sia-sia saja? Jongkok, belum ada niat untuk berkata-kata. Hanya melihat dengan mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan—berkaca-kaca.

Digenggam sebuket mawar putih di tangan. Digenggam kuat sampai tangan sedikit terluka. Disodorkan mawar tadi kepada pria yang dipuja. Tentu saja tak akan ada uluran tangan yang akan menerima.

Miris—diletakkan mawar kemudian. Letakkan begitu saja, kemungkinan di atas dada. Perih, tetapi bukan luka. Hanya saja tak ada senyuman tanda terimakasih yang akan diterima.

Mungkin ia berbaring di sana, pikiran Levi menari-nari. Berbaring dengan tenang, ia lelah lalu ketiduran mungkin. Selamanya, pikiran positif selalu lari. Tega sekali ia meninggalkan kenangan pahit yang membuat hati retak tak dapat disatukan lagi.

Masih menunggu, mungkin dia akan bangun. Lalu dengan senyuman tenang, ia akan merangkul. Bermanja-manja, biarkan jadi rahasia tak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi kenyataan menampar, Levi seharusnya tak terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu.

Sadar, sesuatu telah mengambil dia dari sisi. Lewat raksasa mengerikan yang sangat keji, berani sekali Tuhan mencuri. Sadar—kesedihan pun menyelimuti. Lebih dingin daripada keringat yang turun saat membasmi makhluk-makhluk licik tak tahu diri.

.x.

 _Angels have no thought_

 _Of ever returning you._

 _Would they be angry_

 _If I thought of joining you?_

 _Gloomy Sunday..._

.x.

Masih dipandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang pujaan hati. Benar, tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangkit lagi. Kenapa kenyataan susah sekali untuk diterima hati nurani? Dunia tak adil! Dunia sungguh tak adil!

Selalu doa dipanjatkan dalam hati, bisakah malaikat mengembalikanmu lagi? Tak pernah putus asa, Levi berdoa setiap hari. Selalu doa dipanjatkan dalam hati, akan tetapi malaikat enggan mengabulkan permintaan Levi. Jadi, dirimu benar-benar pergi?

Masih teringat Levi masa-masa itu. Dimana ia ditangkap dan diminta bergabung untuk membasmi makhluk-makhluk sampah yang menganggu. Masih teringat Levi akan semua kenangan itu. Dimana ia dan sang komandan saling membantu di saat berburu.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Levi, bagaimana dirinya yang dingin dapat meleleh juga karena Erwin, sang pencuri hati. Canda tawa yang diberi tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahui. Masih segar dalam ingatan Levi, bagaimana Erwin sengaja melindungi Levi dengan alasan celah ingin diberi. Lubang di perut terpatri, kematian pun ikut menghampiri.

Tapi yang tersisa hanya kenangan saja. Bahkan kenangan terakhir hanya memberikan luka. Hari minggu yang suram. Lagi-lagi membuat Levi teringat. Bagaimana Levi meneruskan hidupnya? Bisakah ia menyusul Erwin saja?

.x.

 _Gloomy is Sunday,_

 _With shadows I spend it all._

 _My heart and I, have_

 _Decided to end it all._

.x.

Hanya kesuraman yang selalu menyelimuti hari minggu Levi. Bisakah hari segera berakhir? Ingin Levi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menenangkan diri meskipun tak pernah berhasil.

Mungkin ia bisa memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan segala emosi. Mungkin memang benar dinginnya es masih kalah dengan dinginnya sikap Levi. Tapi hati? Apakah bisa ia bohongi?

Hanya bayangan yang menemani. Meskipun tak cukup, manusia memang tak dapat berpuas hati. Sepertinya ia memang harus pergi. Memantapkan hati, mungkin inilah pilihan yang terbaik.

.x.

 _Soon there'll be candles_

 _And prayers that are said, I know._

 _Let them not weep,_

 _Let them know that I'm glad to go._

.x.

Mati—Levi benar-benar mati. Menghabisi dirinya, hidupnya telah berakhir. Semua orang menangisi kepergiannya. Tak terima, mengapa Levi ikut menyusul para rekan mereka?

Lilin-lilin dinyalakan, banyak. Doa-doa dikumandangkan, bergema. Menangis mereka, pecah. Bukan itu yang Levi inginkan, ia sangat mensyukuri kepergiannya.

.x.

 _Death is no dream,_

 _For in death I'm caressing you._

 _With the last breath of my soul,_

 _I'll be blessin' you._

 _Gloomy Sunday..._

.x.

Sebelum ia membunuh dirinya, ia akhirnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya segala yang dicita-citakan akan menjadi nyata. Apa yang ia inginkan akan terkabul juga. Apa yang ia impikan akan segera dirasakan.

Tidak, bahkan kematian bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Kematian bukanlah bunga tidur yang diam-diam menghampiri. Ini adalah takdir untuk menemui dirinya sang pujaan hati. Levi sangat senang sekali.

Dihunuskan pedang yang biasanya menebas lawan, senyuman masih terpasang. Tak ragu-ragu, lakukan berulang. Sakit tapi tak apa. Sakit tapi ini hanya sebentar saja akan terasa.

Levi tak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya. Memang ini yang diinginkannya, kan? Hanya inilah cara agar dapat bertemu dia. Inilah pengorbanan yang ia lakukan yang sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang sang komandan berikan untuknya di masa yang sudah terlewat.

Tak akan pernah ia menyesal, setelah ini selesai tentu ia akan berjumpa. Dalam kematiannya, ia akan memuja sang komandan. Lalu ia akan membelai wajah yang rupanya sangat tampan. Bukankah akan menjadi sapaan paling manis seumur hidup yang tak akan pernah terlupakan?

Tak pernah ia menyesal, bahkan saat detak jantung akan berhenti. Bahkan nama sang komandan ikut terselip dalam hembusan napas terakhir. Ia berkati kematiannya. Ia berkati juga nama sang komandan. Minggu suram yang selalu menghampiri. Minggu suram yang akhirnya juga pergi.

.x.

 _Dreaming, I was only dreaming._

 _I wake and I find you asleep_

 _In the deep of my heart, dear._

.x.

"Apa... ini?"

Levi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bukankah ia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa ia masih di sini? Kenapa ia tertidur di kursi?

Ia berdiri lalu duduk lagi. Dicubitnya pipi, ia merasakan sakit. Jadi... itu semua hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali?

Dia menghela napas kemudian. Dia pikir itu takdir tapi ternyata ia hanya dipermainkan. Dia pikir ia akan bertemu dengan sang komandan. Dia pikir semuanya akan berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Dia masih hidup. Levi masih hidup. Erwin juga hidup. Tapi hanya di dalam hati Levi saja, pandangan mata Levi meredup.

.x.

 _Darling, I hope that_

 _My dream never haunted you._

 _My heart is telling you,_

 _How much I wanted you._

 _Gloomy Sunday..._

.x.

"Huh..." Dihela napas lagi. Kenapa susah sekali hanya untuk menemui sang pemilik hati? Tak adakah kesempatan untuk dirinya ini? Orang-orang berpikir ia kuat tetapi ia sebenarnya tak lebih dari partikel debu, bahkan mungkin lebih kecil.

Sungguh, ia tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk membuat sang komandan tak tenang dalam tidur panjangnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyesal saat dia memilih menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain daripada menyelamatkan sang komandan. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyalahkan dirinya atas kesalahan yang dibuat dan menyebabkan sang komandan tertidur untuk selamanya. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tak dapat berpisah dari komandan Erwin yang sangat dicintainya. Mungkinkah ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah? Kenapa baru terasa sekarang? Kenapa ia merasa ini karma atas perbuatannya? Kenapa?

Kenapa? Kenapa waktu tak diberikan untuknya berbicara? Kenapa ia membuang waktunya secara percuma? Kenapa ia tak mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan?

Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya merasa sesak? Kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat? Kenapa ia sangat menginginkan Erwin sekarang, saat dirinya telah tiada?

Minggu yang suram...

 **FIN**

 _p.s: tbh, ff ini tercipta karena author sedang galau. hahaha! jadi hari ini GDragon, salah satu idola author, melangsungkan konser di Jakarta tapi author gak bisa nonton. mana itu konser terakhir sebelum dia wamil. ini hari minggu yang suram bagi author. takdir memang kejam! /nangis di pojokan/_

 _selain itu, ff ini juga curahan hati author yang masih gak terima Erwin mati. selain Erwin, author rasa tak ada yang pantas 'menangkap' Levi. Levi itu memang terlihat seme sekali, tapi pengecualian jika disandingkan dengan Erwin. tapi apa? tega-teganya Erwin menjadikan Levi sebagai janda ting-ting. /woy/ takdir memang kejam! /part 2/_

 _sekian dan terimakasih. maafkan curahan hati author yang sangat amat tidak penting. merci beaucoup, mes amies. /tebar cium/ Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
